Do You Believe Me Now?
by WhispertheWolf
Summary: Songfic: Aerrow saw what was going on between the two. He knew he was trying to win her over. But when he tried to warn her, she didn't believe him. Now everything has changed.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_ or the song "Do You Believe Me Now". _Storm Hawks _is property of Nerd Corps and "Do You Believe Me Now" is a song performed by Jimmy Wayne.

* * *

Storm Hawks—Do You Believe Me Now

By WhispertheWolf

It had been a few months ago that Aerrow, after all the time he had been hiding it, had finally confessed his feelings to Piper. She had confessed she felt the same way for him. They're lives had been bliss.

Then there was Finn. He seemed sad at first when Aerrow and Piper got together. Then he seemed to be nicer to Piper and got on her nerves less often. He seemed more… charming, if you will. He spent as much time as he could with Piper, always trying to make her laugh and talk. And much to Aerrow's discomfort, she had enjoyed it. The Sky Knight knew something was wrong.

_Do you remembe__r,_

_The day I turned to you and said__,_

_I didn't like the way he was looking at you__,_

_Yeah__,_

_How he made you laugh__._

Piper only grinned at him. "Stop it, Aerrow," she scolded jokingly. "You're crazy, you know that? How could I fall for anyone but you, especially _Finn_?"

"I still wished you'd hang out with him less. He has his eyes on you, I know it!"

"You're just being jealous that I'm spending time with another guy," Piper said. "He's our friend, Aerrow. He wouldn't do that. And I can spend time with a friend I enjoy if I want. Stop looking for trouble when it's not there."

_You just couldn't get what I was saying__._

_It was my imagination__._

Now Aerrow held his face in his hands. He'd lost the race. How often had he heard that all was fair in love and war? Well, now he believed it.

Aerrow lifted his head when Piper walked in. "Hey," she said. She seemed uncomfortable. "Aerrow, uh…" Piper paused to gain her bearings. "We… we need to talk."

Aerrow nodded. "I know," he said. He tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall, but one escaped. "I understand. I just have one question."

_So do you believe me now__?_

_I guess I really wasn't that crazy__,_

_And I knew what I was talkin__' 'bout._

_Every time the sun goes down__,_

_He's the one that's holding you__, baby._

_Yeah__, me, I'm missin' you way 'cross town._

_So do you believe me now__?_

"I didn't mean to ever hurt you," Piper said. "I just…"

Aerrow stared at his feet. "We were struggling, but I thought we'd get past it."

Piper shrugged solemnly. "I'm sorry I ever said you love fighting more than you could ever love me. I know that's not true. But you are happiest during the thrill of battle. You'd leave me to go fight your wars, even if only temporarily."

Aerrow's heart ached as he listened to the harm he had caused. He finished her thoughts with little difficulty. "But Finn didn't abandon you like that. He was there for you. And I wasn't."

It hurt even more to hear Piper finish by saying, "But I guess I'm much worse than you are, thinking of someone else. If I could take it back, if I change the way I feel now…"

Aerrow shook his head. "It's not your fault."

_I'm kicking myself__,_

_For being the one foolish enough__,_

_Giving him the chance to step in my shoes__._

_Ohhh__._

_He was bidin' his time__._

_When he saw our love was having a moment of weakness__,_

_He was there between us__._

Tears welled in Piper's eyes. "Aerrow, I'm so sorry…"

"I saw it," Aerrow continued. "But I didn't want to believe. I wish now I'd done something. I regret to say I didn't. But I did see it. I even told you so. But you didn't think it could happen, either."

_So do you believe me now__?_

_I guess I really wasn't that crazy__,_

_And I knew what I was talkin__' 'bout._

_Every time the sun goes down__,_

_He's the one that's holding you__, baby._

_Yeah, me__, I'm missin' you way 'cross town._

_So do you believe me now__?_

Tears of guilt fell down Piper's cheeks. Aerrow could read her like a book. He knew she could see his heart was broken. She still cared for him. She still did not want to see him hurt. Aerrow sighed, knowing now she understood as well as he did.

_Oh, yeah, I bet now you see the light__._

But now her heart belonged to someone else. That night, she would go to him and leave Aerrow on his own.

_Oh, yeah__, what's the use in being right?_

_We're not the lonely one tonight__._

Aerrow turned away. "Guess I was right," he said. He listened to Piper turn and leave the room. Tonight she would leave with Finn to that hotel on the other side of Tropica. Aerrow peered over his shoulder. The least he could do for his own sake was watch her leave and ask one final time.

_So do you believe me now__?_

_I guess I really wasn't that crazy__,_

_And I knew what I was talkin__' 'bout._

_Every time the sun goes down__,_

_He's the one that's holding you__, baby._

_Yeah__, me, I'm missin' you way 'cross town._

_So do you believe me now__?_

_Yeah__._

Aerrow watched the sun sink below the western horizon. He wished for once he could turn back time and watch it sink in the east. Oh, why didn't she listen?!

_So do you believe me now…_

_Yeah…_

It was then he realized she hadn't answered his question. Well, now she was gone. It was over between them. Another night had come, and he was alone once more. He watched her Heliscooter disappear into the sunset.

_Every time the sun goes down__,_

_He's the one that's holding you__, baby._

_Yeah__, me, I'm missin' you way 'cross town._

"Well?" Aerrow asked aloud.

_So do you believe me now__?_


End file.
